1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty devices and more specifically to a pull activated novelty sound device which emits sound when activated by relative motion between two objects.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several specific devices on the market which emit sound when actuated in a particular way. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,447 to Lyons discloses a force-sensitive, sound-playing condom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,872 to Lee et al. discloses a sound producing control switch for a picture-frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,285 to Clegg discloses a business card holder with sound generating chip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,129 to Leet et al. discloses melodic party-favors. All these devices have one thing in common, a sound device contained within a specific structure.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pull activated novelty sound device which will emit sound when a door is opened; a tissue is pulled from a gift bag; a lid is removed from a gift box; and applied to numerous other applications where two objects have relative motion to each other.
The present invention provides a pull activated novelty sound device which may be activated by moving two objects relative to each other. The pull activated novelty sound device includes a sound generating chip, a sound transducer, a spring switch, a pull device, a battery, and a housing. The sound generating chip is capable of storing and outputing a message, a song, or any other type of audible sound. The sound transducer converts the electrical signal output from the sound generating chip into an audible sound. The sound generating chip is powered through the battery. The spring switch controls the electrical power supplied to the sound generating chip. The spring switch includes a first spring leg and a second spring leg. A normally closed electrical on-off switch may be substituted for the spring switch.
The pull device includes an insulator end, a lengthwise body, and an attachable end. The lengthwise body is preferably a string, but other flexible materials may also be used. The sound generating chip, sound transducer, battery, and spring switch are contained in the housing. A peel-off adhesive is attached to the housing on a surface opposite the pull opening. Normally, the first spring leg contacts the second spring leg. However, when the insulator end of the pull device is inserted between the first and second spring legs, no electrical power flows to the sound generating chip; thus no message electrical signal is sent to the sound transducer.
The pull activated novelty sound device is preferably used in the following manner. A peel-off label is removed from the peel-off adhesive on the housing and the housing is attached to a surface such as a molding adjacent a door. With the insulator end inserted into the spring switch, a non-stick label is removed from a peel-off adhesive which is formed on the attachable end. The attachable end is fastened to the door. When the door is opened, the insulator end will be pulled out of the spring switch. The sound generating chip will send an electrical signal to the transducer chip which will emit an audible sound.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pull activated novelty sound device which emits sound when activated by the movement of two objects relative to each other.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.